unturnedfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Yeti4dayz/2: Blank Slate
Okay, so i'll be changing things just a slight bit. Now, i'll upload the Blog Posts, then update them occasionally throughout the day... if I don't forget to. Alright, let's get into the blog Judging by the title of this "update", you probably know what's going on. I decided to reset Washington and put it on normal, because I previously had it on easy, and I wanted a blank slate for these blog posts. I spawned, and looked at my map... or rather, lack thereof. I'm next to a road and near a farm. I'm heading over to check it out. UPDATE 1: And I died. Time to reset the map and try again. UPDATE 2: Spawned near another road. There's a town nearby... Oh boy. UPDATE 3: WTF. DID I. JUST WITNESS. Okay, so let me explain. I went into a house and saw a zombie wearing construction clothes. It's... mouth was, I guess watering profusely. I punched it, seeing how I didn't have any weapons yet, and it went after me... And it spat some bullshit goo at me and I died. No matter, it's just a game, time to reset again. UPDATE 4: Spawned near a river, a bridge is in the distance, i'm going to go check it out because why not. UPDATE 4 1/2: I know where I am now. I'm in Seattle... Still going to check that bridge out first, before I head into to town. UPDATE 5: Alright, so apparently I entered on the side of town where the Bank is, so I went into there, stole a Katana, and murdered a few zombies. I now have a Katana, a Yuri, a Binoculars, and Two Ranger Mags UPDATE 6: I'm on like two health right now, and I need to heal. Going to attempt to sneak into the Pharmacy and get me some health. It's nighttime though and I can't see shit. have to wait now. Great. UPDATE 7: Made it to the pharmacy. There wasn't much in there, but I managed to get my health back up to 45. Surprise Surprise, I died shortly afterwards. Apparently, Normal difficulty is a bit too hard for me, so i'll be on Easy until stated otherwise But for now, it's time to reset and start anew. UPDATE 8: Spawned between Rainbridge Island and the southern part of Seattle. I'm going to head into town and see what I can get. UPDATE 9: Actually, I think i'm going to take a break from the blog for the rest of the day. I'm just going to play the game and shit, so... ---- CURRENT SELF IMPOSED RULES: * Once I die, I MUST reset the map If you guys have any rules for me to add, comment them below. Current To Do List: * Find a Weapon * Stock up on stuff * Find a backpack to hold more crap * Murder Zombies * NOT DIE If you like this "series" then go ahead and tell me. I'd like to see what people think of this. Category:Blog posts